


tres bien

by tanyart



Series: cest la vie [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clones, Double Penetration, Erenx3/Jean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one's got time for an existential crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tres bien

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines! By the skin of my teeth, and apologies for the title--it might change.

One Eren is enough most of the time but it’s not like Jean has never thought of an extra body straddling his lap while another holds him down from behind.  His imagination doesn’t run too rampant, not with a pragmatic mind like his, and the idea of it never takes away the moments when he is actually with Eren.  He doesn’t wish for anyone else, not while Eren brings his legs around Jean’s waist and pulls him close.

But it’s different when Jean is by himself with the door bolted shut and one hand shoved between his legs.  He’s allowed to fantasize about senseless scenarios or impractical ways of being taken apart by more than one pair of hands, by multiple mouths against skin and voices in his ear.  After all, there isn’t a better remedy to loneliness and a lack of Eren than imagining that he’s _not_ alone and _not_ without Eren—even when his mind has to compensate with imagining there’d be more than one.

Like all things, it is easier to visualize it in theory and way easier to just keep it all in his head.  Obviously Jean hadn’t been holding his breath for the off chance that Eren’s titan powers might include duplicating himself, but as usual, Eren has a way of taking down Jean’s carefully constructed and rationalized expectations.

So it goes without saying that after a titan experiment session gone wrong, Jean eventually finds himself pressed hot between two identical bodies while a third Eren keeps his mouth preoccupied with careless, sloppy kisses.  Jean’s breathing is ragged just from the constant attention, and he suspects it has been ever since Eren, all _three_ of them, had dragged him over to their bed and sat him up in the middle.

Jean has learned a long time ago nothing ever goes as smoothly as his fantasies, but he doesn’t remember it ever being so difficult.  He feels Eren—the one sitting behind him— start to go soft, erection sliding wet over his ass.  Jean abruptly breaks off the kiss from the third Eren—and is that fine, thinking of him as a third?—and twists around, regardless of the hands running down the side of his open shirt.  He leans forward for a kiss, panting, but he can already sense the momentum breaking, the awkward angles of his body and how his limbs are stretching in a way that doesn’t feel good or right, like he’s trying to do too many things at once.      

All three Erens stop to look at him, three frowns and three downturned mouths.  They look confused, but it’s Jean who feels like triple the idiot.  It doesn’t help that he’s half naked and still turned on despite how badly he’s fucking things up. 

 “Jean,” says Eren, blunt as ever, “What are you doing?”

 “I don’t know… tryin’ to make sure no one’s left out?” Jean answers the one who had asked the question, but he tries to look at all of them in turn.  He burns with embarrassment but they are already failing anyway so it doesn’t hurt to ask now; “Don’t any of you get jealous?”

“What?” There is an unsynchronized babble for a moment but it mostly consists of exasperation and Eren’s special way of wanting to understand.  “Of each other?  For _you_?”

Jean gets a huge serving of three endeared grins.  He slumps back from his sitting position, running a hand down his face.  

“You know what I mean,” he starts to say when Eren scoots closer from behind and places his hands around his shoulders, warm and unabashed.  Another Eren faces him, pulling Jean’s hand away from his face, and it hits Jean all at once that he wants to give the three of them the same amount of attention—as much as he can, especially when they are all so overwhelmingly focused on him.

“No, we don’t get jealous of each other,” says the Eren in front of him, leaning forward and sitting Jean up.  He lowers himself between Jean’s legs, cheek resting against his inner thigh.  “I think we figured we’d all get a turn sooner or later.”

“This is for you.” 

“If it wasn’t, we’d probably just do ourselves.”

Jean tilts his head back to the touch of Eren’s lips at his neck.  “Now _there’s_ an idea,” he drawls, stuttering out the last word out as the other Eren takes him into his mouth, unhurried and with an obvious smile despite the mouthful.  Or, at least Jean has reason to believe Eren’s smiling—what with the other two grinning right at him.

He doesn’t know how any of the Erens seem unconcerned about the whole splitting into three situation.  If it had been Jean, he probably would have had a three-way existential crisis.  But, then again, he’d probably want to crawl all over Eren too, given the chance.  Jean shudders, giving into the sensations, the feel of Eren’s mouth leaving his cock and going down further to work him open with his tongue.  Hands push him back, distracting from the press of oiled fingers, and Jean finally begins to understand that he doesn’t need to keep up, not in the way he had been thinking at first.

He knows he doesn’t want to be passive in this, doesn’t want to be so easily taken in with Eren, even though it’s three against one.  Or three _for_ one?  He lets Eren slick him wet with oil before getting up and pushing Eren down on his back, only for a moment focused on one, though he can feel the others rut against him, murmuring and teasing.  Jean crouches, and pushes himself down on Eren, breath held as his ass tightens around Eren’s cock.  He can’t help but rock back and forth, tempted to touch himself instead of reaching behind him to guide another cock in, so full he feels the breath from his lungs push out of him.  The stretch hurts, but every tiny moment sends both Erens moaning, twitching into him at different times and creating their own friction and heat.  One of them thrusts helplessly—the one behind him—and his weight presses against Jean’s back, damp with sweat and whimpering. 

“Jean,” Eren gasps below him, barely coherent, and bites his lip when Jean stills.

The third Eren he sees jerking off, wet fingers wrapped around the base of his flushed cock. He is close enough to touch Jean if he wanted, but this Eren is only watching, staring speechless at Jean fucking himself on two other bodies that aren’t _him_.

And Jean knows he could get off on this, the rapt attention he has over them and the way he feels himself coming apart, heady and desperate.

“Hey,” he says, looking at the Eren next to him, and it takes him another moment to collect himself without moaning.  “Get over here.”

He gestures for that Eren to stand in front of him, over the one laying on his back and writhing every time Jean moves.  He leans forward, mouth open, and doesn’t wait to hear Eren’s sharp intake of breath to put his lips on the tip of Eren’s cock. 

“Jean,” Eren croaks, flushed all the way up and down.  He fists Jean’s hair, steadying him along with the two other pairs of hands that keep him from losing balance.

Jean gathers a shaky rhythm, matching them with every thrust, and the pain becomes addicting when he sees how they stare and react to his every movement, wanting and hungry.  He licks his lips and then puts Eren into his mouth, rolling into the thrusts below and behind him, and he hears three different reactions that makes his head swim.

“And this,” Jean says with a breathless moan, smug that he’s got them, that he’ll give it back just as good as three times, “This is for all of you.”


End file.
